Angel Beats! - Master of the SSS (MC Story)
by Hypnofn
Summary: First off, if you don't like mind control stories DO NOT READ. A new person has joined the SSS by the name of Ayumu. Now he's determined to go through and take over the minds of the female members. Will he be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Angel Beats! – A New Leader

Ayumu Nagato was the newest part of the SSS. He joined mainly because of the women in the group and was determined to use his "charm" on each and every single one of them.

"Are there any questions Ayumu?" Yurippe asked him.

"Well, now that you ask me that, I would very much appreciate some alone time with you." He said slightly insecurely.

Noda didn't take a liking to his last statement and threatened him with his halberd. "You disgraceful little…"

Yuri called off Noda and nodded. "Tomorrow work for you? We have an operation to take care of today."

He smiled and nodded to her and then looked around the room. "Uh, is there a chance I can talk to you alone about the operation. I'm sure everyone else already knows how it goes."

Yuri thought for a moment and then agreed. "Alright everyone, you already know how Operation Tornado goes so let me fill in the new guy. In the mean time, you can all go and do whatever."

After everyone filed out of the room Yuri sat down at her desk. "Alright, so you want to know how this operation works?"

"Actually, I wanted to show you something, if that's alright." She looked at him confused. "It's just a simple little trick I've been working on."

She sighed. "Fine, but hurry it up. The operation starts in an hour." She said in a now annoyed tone.

Ayumu picked up a pocket watch from his pocket. "Alright, it's an optical illusion. Just watch the um… pocket watch moving back and forth."

She looked at him with a bored expression. "Seriously? You're going to try to hypnotize me? If I wanted to be hypnotized I'd just go talk to Naoi."

He wagged his finger. "It's an optical illusion. I assure you that I'm not trying to hypnotize you." He moved behind her and got a grin on his face.

"Alright, fine. I'll watch it." She said annoyed.

Ayumu kept swinging the watch for about 20 minutes. "Anything yet?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, and I'm not tired, so nothing you're trying to do is working." She said as if you tell him she wasted her time, which she felt he did.

Ayumu put the watch away. "Well, that sucks. It's a really cool illusion. You see you watch it and eventually you, Sleep." And just like that her eyes closed and her head dropped.

He smiled, he had truly been trying to hypnotize her the entire time. "Yuri Nakamura. From this moment forward you will be my loyal, obedient slave. Do you understand?" He said confidently.

The sleeping girl responded. "Yes, I understand."

He grinned even more. "Good, then open your eyes and sit up strait."

She sat up strait and looked blankly at her new master.

"Now then, I am your master. I want to hear you say it." He said.

She continued her mindless stare. "You are my master." She said in a slow emotionless voice.

"Very good." He chuckled. "Now then, why don't you come stand in front of me?" He sad on the couch waiting for her. "And remove your shoes."

She stood up from her chair, removed her shoes, and went to her master, standing obediently in front of him, still staring ahead mindlessly.

"Now then, your master feels like having a little show put on for him. Why don't we start with a lap dance?" He insisted.

"Yes my master. I will give you a lap dance." She replied and she got on top of him and started to move seductively.

As she moved he ran his hands up and down her body. Feeling her every curve as well as her breasts and her ass. As he ran his hands over her she would let out soft moans.

"Stop. Stand at attention." He commanded as she followed.

Ayumu crossed his right leg over his left as well as crossing his arms with a confident smile on his face. "Now then, I think I'd like to see you do a sexy dance for me."

She complied once again and started moving her hips and body in the a very sexy and seductive way. She ran her hands up and down her body.

He chuckled. "So this is the leader of the SSS huh? So easily manipulated." He was enjoying having her under his absolute control. "Why don't you start stripping for me? Do it slowly so I can enjoy it longer."

As her hands found their way to the ribbon around her neck and the buttons of her shirt he gave a big smile. She removed her shirt and slowly let the sleeves fall down her arms and it finally hit the floor.

She continued to dance for a moment before starting to mover her hands to her skirt. "You really are a very sexy slave. And that pink bra of yours really matches you."

She let her skirt fall down to the ground revealing pink cotton panties. He decided to let her do her sexy dance like this for the next few minutes before letting her remove her black leggings.

"You may remove your leggings now. Then the bra and finally your panties." He commanded.

"Yes master." She said as she began moving her leggings down and she unhooked her bra. Once her bra was unhooked it moved down her arms and it hit the floor, joining her other clothes and revealing two soft breasts.

Ayumi grinned. "Play with your breasts a little as you dance. Keep moving your panties down though." She complied and played lightly with them as she teased her master by pulling her b=panties down slowly over the next few minutes.

Once totally nude he had her dance for his pleasure for a few more minutes. "Alright. I think you're danced enough." He grinned as he stood up and she stopped moving, once again staring strait ahead of herself.

"Now then, it's my turn to play with you." He said smiling. He came up behind her and began playing with her breasts as she let out soft moans. "Why don't you handle things up here?" He said moving his hand to her crotch as she placed her hands over her breasts and began slowly massaging her breasts.

As her moans grew louder and she grew wetter she started asking her master for things. "Master, please do me…" She said in a very sexy voice.

He stopped what he was doing and moved in front of her. "I'm the master, so I decide what you ask for. Now then, why don't you beg me for it?" He smiled at his last command.

She got down on her knees "Please master, I want it. I want you master. Please give it to me my master." She begged. The more she begged the more despite she sounded. "Master, I beg you, please. Please give me pleasure. I want to feel you inside of me my master. I am your willing slave, please master?"

He smiled. "Well, before I can, let's test your mouth even farther." He stood in front of her. "Suck on me first. If you're good enough I'll let you have it inside of you." She quickly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and moved them down along with his boxers and began sucking on him.

"What a perfect slave you turned out to be Yuri Nakamura. This afterlife thing might not be so bad after all." He said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Beats! – GirlDeMo Part 1

Ayumu woke up in his room, refreshed from his encounter with Yuri the previous day. He decided he would walk around the school to find anymore potential victims.

As Ayumu was walking down one long hall he saw a girl. She had only shoulder-length purple-ish hair. He ran to catch up to her.

"Excuse me?" He said. She stopped and turned to him. "What was your name?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "I'm Iwasawa. You're Ayumu right; the new guy?" He nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you." She said politely. She walked into a room to her left and there was another girl with brown hair in a pony-tail.

"Dammit! Where are those two?" The girl shouted angrily.

Iwasawa walked in to calm her down. "Hisako, what is it this time?" She asked, as if this had happened before.

Hisako turned around. "Those others, Irei and Sekine went out to do somethimg…" She stopped when she noticed the boy in the doorway. "Who's this guy?" She asked confused.

"Oh, I'm Ayumu. I'm new to the SSS." He looked around. "Judging by the equipment in the room, you must be Girls Dead Monster." He said happily.

Hisako nodded. "But we have no one to play backing guitar or drums for today." She said annoyed. Iwasawa patted her on the back to calm her down.

"I have an idea." Ayumu spoke up and peaked the two girls interests. "I think I know a way to help you relax. You seem stressed out." He said in a sincere tone.

Hisako nodded. "I could use a relief." She said in the form of a sigh. Iwasawa looked skeptical.

He looked at her. "I'll do it with both of you if you'd like." He grinned inside.

Hisako nudged Iwasawa as if to say "just do it."

Iwasawa smiled and nodded. "Alright, so what's your method?" She asked.

He walked up to the girls. "Well, it's hypnosis, but I'm not too good at it yet." He said sounding unsure of himself. "Oh by the way, it's nice to meet you." He said to Hisako extending his hand.

She looked at his hand and back to him and nodded smiling. "You too Ayumu." She took his hand.

He slowly let go of her hand leaving it floating in mid-air. "So, the first step of hypnosis is to get to know the subject a little so how are you?" He asked.

She looked up thinking. "Well I guess I'm mostly okay."

He snapped his fingers and pushed her hand down shouting "Sleep" and she fell into his arms.

Iwasawa giggled a bit. "Wow, she went out fast." She commented.

He nodded smiling. "Hisako, I want you to stand strait up for me please, can you?" He propped her up and she stayed standing, her head down and eyes shut.

He turned to Iwasawa. "Well, your turn I guess." He extended his hand and she took it. He then quickly took her hand and put it in front of her face. "Look at your hand, all the details, all the lines. They're very clear to you. They're just getting clearer and clearer." He waved his other hand in front of her eyes and when he moved them down her eyes shut and she was stuck with her hand floating in front of her face.

The door closed slightly and a blond girl pushed a button on her headset. "Yurippe."

Yuri answered back. "Yes, what is it Yusa?" She asked.

"Ayumu has hypnotized Hisako and Iwasawa. Shall we stop him?" She asked with slight concern.

Yuri laughed. "Yeah right. He tried to hypnotize me for 20 minutes yesterday and it didn't work. Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about."

Yusa nodded. "I will still keep an eye on it." She said insisting she continue to investigate.

A half-hour later he had finished conditioning the two hypnotized girls.

"So, both of you. Stand up." He commanded in a strict tone.

"Yes master" The two girls said and stood up in unison

He grinned. "Both of you, open your eyes and turn to face each other." He commanded.

"Yes, master." And once again, they did as they were instructed.

"Now then," he said with a smile. "I want you two to kiss each other."

The two girls leaned in and kissed and then stood back staring at each other blankly.

"No, no my beautiful puppets." He chuckled. "No, I want the both of you to make out."

The girls nodded. "Yes, my master." They said in harmony and began to make out, hands at their sides and eyes wise open.

"No, enjoy each other as you make out." Ayumu said, very clearly so they understood.

The two girls were now kissing and running their hands up and down the others bodies.

"Why don't you start undressing each other." He suggested as a command.

The two girls, still making out with each other, began to strip the other of their clothes. The two girls stripped down to their panties and Iwasawa to her bra as well. Hisako had not worn a bra due to the heat in the practice room at most times.

The two mind controlled girls continued to enjoy each others bodies as they began playing with each others breasts.

"Strip completely."He commanded happily. He then looked to the door to see Yusa.

"Iwasawa, over at the door, Yusa is spying on us. Go catch her. Hisako, you play with your breasts."

Iwasawa walked over to the door without any delay. Hisako grabbed her breasts firmly. "Yes, my master."

He grinned. "Hisako, you are my mindless puppet. I want to hear you say it."

"I am your mindless puppet, my master." She said blankly as she pinched her nipples before continuing to massage her breasts.

Iwasawa returned with Yusa in her grasp. "I have captured her master."

Ayumu walked to Yusa and smiled. "Well aren't you beautiful?"

She stared at him. "I must report what is happening to Yurippe."

He chuckled. "Well, while she may not be at this moment, she is very much under my control as well."

She looked somewhat terrified now and he pulled out a little tool with a bright flashing light on it. "Sweet-heart, just look at the light."

She tried to look away, but it kept flashing and she couldn't ignore it. After several minutes she stared at the light blankly.

Ayumu grinned and pulled the tool away. She continued staring forward.

He grinned. "Yusa, I am your new master. Say it."

Several seconds passed and he started to get a cold look. "You are my new master." She replied, returning his smile.

"Good, now, I have heard that the quietest ones are the best." He paused. "So, let's have you strip for me. Hisako and Iwasawa, you finish stripping and continue making out."

The two mindless girls walked to each other and continued making out, now completely naked.

Yusa slowly removed her clothes. Her breasts were perfectly the same as each other and her pussy was shaven. She stood in front of him mindlessly and bare.

"Your body is so perfect Yusa." He said smiling. "You go ahead and enjoy yourself." She nodded and played with herself.

He smiled and looked to all three naked girls, fully submissive to any command he could give. "You three keep this up. I've got a few more girls to pull back here." He grinned and walked out, locking the door so no one but him could get inside.

"Irei and Sekine huh?" He said walking down the hall. "I have to have them all don't I." A grin found itself on his face.


End file.
